Falling
by Jazyrha
Summary: I'm falling even more in love with you. /KyouKao/ I don't how he does it, but he's the only one in the world who can make me feel like this. /4LyricLine challenge, issued by Lit from SHINE/ Every day, every moment. For ever. /Read and reviews please!/


**Falling.**

* * *

_I'm Falling Even More In Love With You_

* * *

_Bare feet touch the still warm sand. _

_Two warm hands entwined._

I don't know how he does it. I don't know how to name this feeling. I don't know how in the world I ever fell in love that easily. I don't know how, why or when.

And for the first time in my life I absolutely don't care.

_He hums a happy song, as his hazel eyes fly over the rushing sea. _

_He walks behind him, just a step behind, just always a little behind. _

_Always together._

It's in every song he hums, in every breath he breathes. It's in every step he takes, in every time he blinks. It's in every heartbeat, in every single touch.

He makes me fall in love with him even more.

Every day. Every time.

_They don't need to say a word. Silence tells them everything. So they don't say anything, just walk. Away, away, away._

_Away from the people who don't understand. Away from the people who try to understand but can't. Away from the people who do understand._

_Away. Away. Away._

_Away to a place where they are alone. Away to a place in their imagination._

He's the only one on this world who can make me forget about the world. He's the only one in my life who makes my life worth living. He's the only one I'll ever love like this.

This feeling is starting to become everything for me. This feeling is more and more what I live for. This feeling, this silly, tingling feeling in my stomach when he smiles, the warm rush when he touches me, the silent promises in his eyes… This feeling is what I've searched for so long.

I guess this is love. I guess people aren't so stupid to give up everything for this feeling.

Because I would do exactly the same.

"_Kyouya?"_

"_Hm?"_

_Silence for a while. His mouth opens, but closes again, as he turns around and smiles._

"_No, nothing," he says._

_All he receives is a small smile, but it's everything he needs._

From the moment I fell in love with him, until the moment I will die, I know this feeling will never weaken. Wherever he will go, I will follow in his footsteps. Wherever he will stand, I will be there, hidden in his shadow.

I will never let him fall. I will never let him go. More than anything, I want to be the reason of the smile on his face. More than anything, I want to see him smile, I want to be with him, I want to see him move, dance, laugh, run, breathe, sleep.

"_You know you can tell me anything?" he tries a little later again, but Kaoru just gives him a smile._

"_I know," he answers._

_And he stops walking until Kyouya walks next to him and then starts walking again. His hazel eyes are filled with a warm glow from the setting sun. _

_His grip on his hand tightens a little._

As long as he's with me, I can take on the world. As long as he holds my hand, I can defeat all the demons in my head. If he leads, I can follow him towards the stars.

With him by my side, even this world can't stop me.

_Suddenly he stops, turns around. Dark eyes look into hazel ones, and there's not a shred, not a single trace of the cold, hard look the dark eyes posses when he's surrounded by the world. He gives him that look, that look only Kaoru gets to see, and he loves so much._

_Kaoru takes a step forward, taking his other hand._

_Without any hesitation he stands on his toes and presses his lips softly against Kyouya's. _

When I look into his eyes, time stops. He makes the world turn, and he'll be there when it stops turning. He looks through all the layers I build up. He looks through all the lies and the false pretence. He looks right through it and he's the only one in the world who can stare right into my soul.

There is nothing more beautiful than his smile. There is absolutely nothing I want more then to drown into his kiss, vanish inside the sweetness of his silent promises.

_Smiling, he takes a step backward again._

_He doesn't need to say it. He doesn't need to soundlessly state it. He doesn't need to show it anymore._

_It's already an unwritten rule. It's already known by the two of them._

_He doesn't need to say it, but he does it anyway:_

"_I love you."_

And every time again, he makes me fall in love with him even more. It's in everything he is, that wordless magic, that breathtaking beauty. He's everything I love, more and more.

Every day. Every time. For ever.

* * *

_**This is a challenge for the forum SHINE, issued by Lit (Literate here). Go to my profile and join.** _

Yosh! Another KyouKao story from me XD I really need to broaden my world. I'll try and write about another couple sometimes. Hahah. No promises though -smiles- I'm too damn addicted. Okay! Now, everyone listen up: GO TO MY DAMN PROFILE AND JOIN SHINE! Sito presto! XD -or how you spell that-

I hope it didn't suck to bad. Please review and tell me what you think

* * *


End file.
